


welfare

by shiinaahiso



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso





	welfare

《安宁》  
冷白色的光洒在餐桌上，与从罐头排气孔中蒸腾而起的水雾缠绕在一起。  
我看见马巨擘缓慢地支起陷在沙发里的身子，步履蹒跚地挪过来，眼底带着怯怯的神色，又出神地望着玻璃瓶里浮动的气泡。  
他为我拉开座椅，然后犹豫了一下，在我正对着的位置坐下——这里通常是杜伦的位置。他开口想要说什么，我伸出手在他眼前晃了晃：“别滔滔不绝了，这个时候要乖乖吃饭。”  
他应声安静。那双棕色的大眼睛中泛起了一圈水光，马巨擘夹起肩膀，低下头开始摆弄加热罐子。  
气氛突然陷入寂静，只剩下微弱的不知从何处传来的机械嗡鸣声。窗外就是一无尽的星河，群星珍珠般散落在黑色的天鹅绒布底板上，端点星变得微小，仅残留一丝于千百年前发出的光。  
这时候，杜伦与米斯应该在为骡的真身所困扰，只要接近他们的身边就能感受到那种沉重，笼罩着整个银河的沉重。思绪就这样渐渐飘向远方，引向一个阴暗混乱的地方，好像心底有什么东西呼之欲出。  
“那个、女士……？”陷入思考陷阱的我被轻柔地唤醒。只见马巨擘关切地望着这边：“非常抱歉打扰了您的发呆……不、思考，但恕我直言，我觉得、您的晚餐快要凉了……”  
我看向他，他瘦削的脸庞在灯光的映照下变得棱角分明，厚重的眼圈、深邃的眼窝与美丽的眼瞳形成了对比。他正穿着的睡衣是杜伦的，因为病态的瘦弱而显得过分的宽大，勉勉强强挂在肩膀上，突出的锁骨和颈部松弛苍白的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
我对他笑笑：“没关系。我没事，你先吃吧。”看他畏畏缩缩的样子，又拿起放在一旁的保温瓶，触动机关，一支一次性吸管弹了出来。“来，喝点调味奶。”  
他黯淡的眸子亮了亮，出奇地没说什么浮夸的恭维之语就接了过去，尝了一口后，脸上浮现出了幸福的表情。看来——他是真的喜欢这种调味奶。  
就在他专注地享用美味时，我把脑袋里剩的那些杂碎一抛而光。吃饭时，他的腮帮鼓胀起来，这才有点像健康的人。  
星星安静地悬在窗外，而我无心管他们了。银河圣灵啊，如果可以的话，请让时间停滞在这一刻，让什么骡什么心理史学的都见鬼去吧。  
马巨擘似乎注意到了我的视线，回以一个腼腆的微笑。


End file.
